the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Smurfs: The Lost Village
}} | screenplay = | based on = | starring = | narrator = Mandy Patinkin | music = Christopher Lennertz | cinematography = | editing = Bret Marnell | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $60 million | gross = $197.2 million }} 'Smurfs: The Lost Village' is a 2017 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film based on ''The Smurfs comic series by Peyo, produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. A reboot of Sony's previous live-action/animated hybrid films, the film was directed by Kelly Asbury from a screenplay by Stacey Harman and Pamela Ribon, and stars the voices of Demi Lovato, Rainn Wilson, Joe Manganiello, Mandy Patinkin, Jack McBrayer, Danny Pudi, Michelle Rodriguez, Ellie Kemper, Ariel Winter, Meghan Trainor, and Julia Roberts. In the film, a mysterious map prompts Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty to find a lost village before Gargamel does. The film introduced the female Smurfs, who appeared on the franchise the next year. Smurfs: The Lost Village was released on April 7, 2017 to mixed reviews from critics, and grossed over $197 million worldwide against a $60 million budget. The film was dedicated to Jonathan Winters, the voice of Papa Smurf in the original series who died in 2013, and Anton Yelchin, the voice of Clumsy Smurf who died in a Jeep accident on June 19, 2016. Plot In Smurf Village, the Smurfs live peacefully among themselves and their leader is Papa Smurf. Some of the Smurfs include Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf and Smurfette, who was created by Gargamel from a lump of clay, but redeemed by Papa Smurf and became part of the village. Gargamel makes it his mission to capture the Smurfs, steal all of their essence, and become the most powerful wizard in the world. During a smurfboarding trip, Smurfette discovers a possible Smurf creature, only to get captured by Gargamel and sent to his castle. There, she accidentally reveals a hat the creature dropped, enabling Gargamel to create a brew that causes him to locate the village on a map. Soon enough Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy help Smurfette escape and return to Smurf Village, where Papa Smurf punishes them for disobeying his orders and confines them to their houses while dismissing their claims of a Smurfs village. However, Smurfette sneaks out anyway to look for the lost village with Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty joining her, but Gargamel soon discovers them trying to find the village and heads out with Azrael and Monty to stop them. The four follow the map and end up in various adventures (all while encountering bizarre creatures), including a colony of fire-breathing dragonflies and a cavern maze, which they eventually escape thanks to a stampede of glowing rabbits. The four then head off to a river and sail on a handmade raft along the river to get to the lost village, only to encounter Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty again. Following a brief chase, Gargamel is thrown out of his own raft, leading the Smurfs to save him; however instead of thanking them, he pushes them out of their raft, leaving them to plunge down a waterfall. Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf tries to reconcile with Smurfette over his actions on the previous night but soon discovers she, Brainy, Hefty, and Clumsy are gone, so he sets out to find and set things right with them. The four are soon captured by the leaf-covered creature along with a few others who reveal themselves to be female Smurfs. They are taken to Smurfy Grove where they meet SmurfWillow, SmurfStorm, SmurfBlossom, SmurfLily (the smurf from earlier) and SmurfMelody, who all welcome the Smurfs to their humble home. SmurfStorm and Clumsy head away from the village to locate Gargamel and alert the others. During the trip, Clumsy reveals that Smurfette was created by Gargamel, which causes Smurf Storm to distrust Smurfette. Gargamel, who was led into a piranha-infested swamp, spots Clumsy and Smurf Storm, and has Monty attack them, but they fly away to return to the village. Following a village tour, SmurfStorm and Clumsy come back revealing that Smurfette was created by Gargamel. The female Smurfs prepare an attack that night but instead of Gargamel, Papa Smurf appears, and the female Smurfs accept him into their home. Soon, Gargamel comes and destroys Smurfy Grove, capturing every Smurf except for Smurfette during the process. Feeling heartbroken for her actions, Smurfette is shown by Snappy a picture of her and the others, and heads back to Gargamel's lair to save the Smurfs. At Gargamel's lair, Brainy makes a plan to escape, which Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow agree to. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and some of the female Smurfs succeed at the plan until Gargamel and Azrael spot them and put some of the female Smurfs and Clumsy into his Smurfilator, a machine capable of extracting their essence. Smurfette appears, and deceives Gargamel into believing she wants to be an evil smurf again. When Gargamel tries to turn Smurfette into an evil smurf, only to realize that Smurfette is absorbing his magic powers instead and is sent flying back into the piranha lake alongside Monty and Azrael. The Smurfs are freed but despite their victory, Smurfette has reverted to a lifeless lump of clay. Back at Smurf Village, the Smurfs make a memorial for Smurfette. Their energy and love for Smurfette revives her, and everybody happily celebrates. Smurf Village and Smurfy Grove rejoice in their new unity; in the end, Smurfette finally finds her purpose and most of all, a true-blue Smurf. Voice cast * Demi Lovato as Smurfette, a girl smurf who was created by the wizard Gargamel. Surrounded by male Smurfs who each have a clear role in the village, she becomes curious about her own purpose. * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel, an evil wizard who seeks to find the Smurfs and steal their magic in order to become the greatest evil wizard in the world. * Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf, the fatherly Smurf chief leader of Smurf Village and narrator, who does not want his children entering the Forbidden Forest. * Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf, a strong Smurf who has a crush on Smurfette. * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf, an accident-prone Smurf who tends to panic. * Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf, a book-smart Smurf who butts heads with Hefty. * Julia Roberts as Smurfwillow, the motherly Smurf leader of Smurfy Grove and Papa Smurf's love interest. * Michelle Rodriguez as Smurfstorm, a tough Smurf who doesn't trust Smurfette. * Ellie Kemper as Smurfblossom, an energetic Smurf who quickly befriends Smurfette. * Ariel Winter as Smurflily, a smart and gentle Smurf. * Meghan Trainor as Smurfmelody, a musical female Smurf. * Jake Johnson as Grouchy Smurf, a Smurf who is always grouchy and ill-tempered. * Gordon Ramsay as Baker Smurf, a Smurf who bakes cakes. * Tituss Burgess as Vanity Smurf, a Smurf who is obsessed with his looks. * Gabriel Iglesias as Jokey Smurf, a Smurf that plays pranks on others. * Jeff Dunham as Farmer Smurf, a Smurf who is a farmer. * Kelly Asbury as Nosey Smurf, a Smurf who peeks in on private activities. * Alan Mechem as Passerby Smurf * Danik Thomas as Karate Smurf * Patrick Ballin as Patient Smurf and Frank the Caterpillar. * Bret Marnell as Snappy Bug, Brainy's ladybug assistant. * Melissa Sturm as Smurfjade. * Frank Welker as Azrael, Gargamel's pet cat. * Dee Bradley Baker as Monty, Gargamel's pet vulture. Production Development with Peyo's daughter, Véronique Culliford]] On May 10, 2012, two weeks after they announced production of The Smurfs 2, Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation were already developing a script for The Smurfs 3 with writers Karey Kirkpatrick and Chris Poche. Hank Azaria, who played Gargamel in the first two films, revealed that the third film "might actually deal with the genuine origin of how all these characters ran into each other way back when." Plans for a second sequel were later scrapped, with a completely computer-animated reboot to be produced instead. Kelly Asbury was confirmed as director in March 2014. It was revealed that the film would explore the origins of the Smurfs, and feature a new take on the characters, with designs and environments more closely following the artwork created by Peyo, the creator of the Smurfs franchise. Jordan Kerner served as producer, with Mary Ellen Bauder co-producing. On June 14, 2015, Sony Pictures Animation confirmed the original title of Get Smurfy, along with a first look at the film. On February 12, 2016, it was confirmed that the film had been retitled to Smurfs: The Lost Village. Sony, LStar Capital and Wanda Pictures co-financed the film. Casting On January 16, 2015, Mandy Patinkin was added to the cast of the animated adventure film to voice Papa Smurf, who was previously voiced by Jonathan Winters in the live-action/CGI films. On June 14, 2015, Demi Lovato was revealed as the voice of Smurfette, and Rainn Wilson as Gargamel. Since the release of The Smurfs 2 in 2013, two of the Smurfs voice actors from the previous franchise had died, Jonathan Winters who voiced Papa Smurf, and Anton Yelchin, who voiced Clumsy Smurf. The film was dedicated to Winters' and Yelchin's memory. Frank Welker, who voices Gargamel's pet cat Azrael, is the only voice actor to reprise his role from the live-action films. Music In October 2016, it was confirmed that Christopher Lennertz would be composing the score for the film. In December 2016, it was reported that singer Meghan Trainor had recorded a song for the film titled "I'm a Lady", which was released as a single. Track listing Release The film was initially set for release on August 14, 2015, but on May 1, 2014, the release date was pushed back to August 5, 2016. In March 2015, the release date was pushed back again to March 31, 2017. In March 2016, the release date was pushed back one final time to April 7, 2017. Home media Smurfs: The Lost Village was released on Blu-ray and DVD on July 11, 2017 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The film debuted in second place on the Top 20 NPD VideoScan First Alert chart, behind The Fate of the Furious. Reception Box office Smurfs: The Lost Village grossed $45 million in the United States and Canada and $152.2 million in other territories for a worldwide gross of $197.2 million, against a production budget of $60 million. In North America, the film opened alongside Going in Style and The Case for Christ and was projected to gross around $16–20 million in the opening weekend from 3,602 theaters. It ended up opening to $13.2 million, marking the lowest debut of the Smurfs franchise by a wide margin and finishing 3rd at the box office. Critical response Smurfs: The Lost Village received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 40% based on 96 reviews and an average rating of 4.8/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Smurfs: The Lost Village may satisfy very young viewers and hardcore Smurfaholics, but its predictable story and bland animation continue the franchise's recent mediocre streak." On Metacritic, the film has a score 40 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale, an improvement over the "A–" score earned by both previous Smurfs films. Alonzo Duralde of TheWrap wrote, "It's significant that two female writers have taken a character who's mainly just existed to be cute and seductive and turned her into a full-fledged member of this universe." Owen Glieberman of Variety said, "It's a pure digital fantasy, with elegant and tactile animation, so it's more true to the Smurf spirit, and should perform solidly." Frank Scheck of The Hollywood Reporter wrote, "Smurfs: The Lost Village is a mediocre effort that nonetheless succeeds in its main goal of keeping its blue characters alive for future merchandising purposes." References External links * * * * Production Blog Category:2017 films Category:2017 3D films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s children's comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Animated films based on comics Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Films based on Belgian comics Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Reboot films Category:The Smurfs in film Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Films scored by Christopher Lennertz Category:Films directed by Kelly Asbury Category:3D animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner